


Under the Moon

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: The Witcher and His Vampire's [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mating Bond, Very light mentions of blood hence the warning, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: After Geralt leaves prison, Dettlaff is there waiting for him. Soon the witcher and the vampire develop a tentative friendship that has the possibility of turning into so much more.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: The Witcher and His Vampire's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659268
Comments: 32
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

When Geralt found out he was being released, the first thought to enter his head was, _I’m going to take a long bath the moment I arrive at Corvo Bianco and sleep for days_. The second thought that entered his head, upon walking out of the prison gates was, _what the actual fuck is Regis doing here with Dettlaff?_

If Geralt was being honest with himself, he was too tired and too stressed to care.

“It is such a treat to see you unharmed and liberated, my friend,” Regis said, bringing the witcher into a tight hug. Geralt leaned into it and gave the vampire a friendly pat on the back.

“If I’d known I’d have a welcome party, I would’ve asked for a shave, at least,” Geralt said good humoredly looking briefly at Dettlaff and then back at Regis.

“Not to worry, my friend, once we arrive at your estate I daresay I can put my barber talents to good use,” Regis said, smiling. He glanced nervously at Dettlaff and then started walking; Geralt and Dettlaff followed. Geralt decided to break the ice.

“I thought I told you to never show your face here again,” Geralt said with hardly any real malice in his voice.

Dettlaff sighed and Regis, to his credit, didn’t say anything.

“I felt guilty about you taking the blunt for my actions and wanted to formally apologize,” the higher vampire responded, not looking at Geralt. Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“Apology accepted, you can go now,” Geralt said with an edge to his voice. Regis decided to butt in.

“Geralt, as part of our creed, vampires can’t just accept apologies. Once a life debt is owed, you pledge yourself to the person who assisted you,” Regis explained. Geralt shook his head.

“I thought this only applied to vampires,” Geralt said.

“Ah, well you see, there is the rub. Dettlaff and I have discussed this in detail and we believe the reason he feels pulled strongly to you and this life debt is because you possess vampire mutagens,” Regis said. Geralt halted.

“What do you mean pulled? This is a physical thing? I thought it was a social convention?” Geralt asked. He turned to look at Dettlaff who had the decency to look sheepish.

“No,” Regis said, “it’s far deeper than that.”

Geralt stayed silent for a few moments. Dettlaff cleared his throat.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since the day you spared me,” Dettlaff said, staring a hole into the ground.

“You don’t owe me shit,” the witcher said plainly, “consider the life debt null and void. I refuse to use it on you,”

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works Geralt,” Regis continued, “Dettlaff doesn’t owe you anything. Rather, because of the experience you are both connected which allows for some benefits, I might add. As you saw with Dettlaff and I, if he is ever in trouble I can come to his aid and of course, I could never kill him,” Regis explained.

“Ok, so I have a body guard I don’t need? Great.” Geralt said shaking his head, feeling furious.

“We don’t have to discuss it now,” Dettlaff said kindly, “in fact we never do. I know you’re tired and want to go back to your estate. Just know that out in the world you have another ally. That is all,” he said.

Geralt stared at him for a few moments and nodded.

“Fine. Consider it behind us and forgotten,” the witcher said.

*

Except it wasn’t forgotten.

After arriving at Corvo Bianco and having B.B. welcome him back with open arms and maybe a few tears (Geralt wondered if B.B. was worried about having to find a new job), Geralt made good on the promise he made to himself, took his long awaited bath and slept for an entire day. He had no visitors for a short period after that; his friends probably thinking (correctly) that he would want his rest after the entire ordeal.

Eventually his rest ended and he began receiving visitors again, Regis included and Dettlaff…he assumed keeping some distance.

Regis made it a habit of visiting the witcher almost everyday much to Geralt's pleasure. He enjoyed the higher vampires company and conversation and enjoyed making up for all the time lost between them. On this particular afternoon they were sitting out on in the garden, enjoying lunch while quietly gazing into the landscape. Geralt figured it was time he discussed Dettlaff.

“Where is your friend?” Geralt asked knowing that Regis would know exactly who he was referencing.

Regis turned to Geralt and studied him.

“He lives on the edge of Toussaint, past Fox Hallow. I thought it best that he stay away from that which could remind him of Syanna and,” Regis said, looking pointedly at Geralt, “I thought you might enjoy the privacy”.

Geralt sighed. He had been thinking about the vampire quite a bit as of late. Although Dettlaff was no saint, Geralt understood that what he did was not entirely his fault. As it always seemed to be in his profession, the easiest and most obvious choice between good and evil never seemed to exist.

He shook his head, regretting the words he knew were going to come out of his mouth but also knowing that he would feel terrible if he didn’t mention this.

“Look Regis, tell Dettlaff he can come here,” he said. Regis gave him such a look of surprise that Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Geralt,” Regis said slowly, “you don’t need to offr him your home. Vampires don’t require the luxuries that humans do and I daresay I think he enjoys his isolation – “

“Regis,” Geralt interrupted, “just extend the offer to him. If he wants to stay, fine. But he should know he can come here if he wants. It’s unfair that after everything, I walk free and he owes me this 'life debt' when it was partially my fault that Syanna died and he has to live in misery.”

“I see,” was all Regis said.

They didn’t discuss it any further.

*

When Geralt said he didn’t mind Dettlaff coming over he did not anticipate the vampire appearing in his room, in the middle of the night, right next to his bed. Even his slow heart rate peeked when the vampire just…appeared.

“I apologize,” Dettlaff said, tilting his head, “I thought you would be awake.” Geralt shot him an annoyed look.

“You thought I would be awake so coming into my room in the middle of the night unannounced seemed fine?” Geralt asked incredulously. Dettlaff shrugged his shoulders.

Geralt massaged his temples and gave a lengthy sigh.

“The room across from me is unoccupied, you can stay there while I sleep and we can talk more in the morning,” he said. Dettlaff nodded and, without another word, turned to mist and exited the room. Geralt found it hard to fall back asleep.

*

In the morning B.B. accosted him.

“Sir, I was not told we would have a guest otherwise I would have prepared the room and – "

“It’s alright,” Geralt said, as he ate breakfast watching Dettlaff from the corner of his eye. The vampire in question was seated in front of Geralt and was smirking, probably because of B.B’s antics.

“Be that as it may,” the man said, turning to Dettlaff, “I apologize sir and will have rooms _properly_ prepared for you for the duration of your stay.” Dettlaff gave a small smile.

“I appreciate your kindness,” Dettlaff said, looking straight at Geralt. B.B. did not seem to notice.

“Of course, good sir, it is only to be expected that we make you comfortable here in Corvo Bianco,” he said, and with that he took his leave. Dettlaff stared at Geralt as the witcher picked at his breakfast. They sat in silence, Geralt eating while Dettlaff took small sips of his tea. Finally, Dettlaff spoke.

“Why did you invite me here?” he asked bluntly. The bluntness made Geralt smile; it was rare to find anyone who just gets to the point.

“I wanted to,” he said simply.

“You don’t owe me anything,” the vampire continued.

“I don’t,” Geralt agreed.

“And yet we’re here.”

“Look,” Geralt said, “I want you here because I didn’t like the idea of you living out alone after everything that was done to you. Yeah, you’re not innocent but neither am I and neither was Syanna and look how all that turned out. So you get an invitation here just like Regis and anyone else would,” Geralt said.

Dettlaff gave him a curious look.

“Interesting,” was all he said. Geralt rolled his eyes but kept on.

“You don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to, you can come and go as you please and you don’t have to eat breakfast with me,” he said. Dettlaff raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“And if I want to eat breakfast with you?” Dettlaff asked. Geralt looked at him in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Then you can,” was all he said.

Dettlaff nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the hour.

*

Having Dettlaff at Corvo Bianco was…interesting. When Regis would visit, after Dettlaff’s officially moved in, Dettlaff’s time was almost completely monopolized by him - much to Geralt’s amusement. After a few weeks, Regis began to become a more permanent part of the estate, staying in a guest room more often than not and joining Geralt and Dettlaff during dinner. Which was another interesting factor: Dettlaff seemed to enjoy Geralt’s presence. At first the vampire kept his distance, only coming to talk to Geralt when he explicitly said he could join him, whether in the gardens or around the estate. As the vampire became more comfortable (and after Regis started visiting more) he seemed to loosen, become more at ease. Dettlaff began seeking out Grealt during the day and Geralt, much to his own surprise, would do the same.

Geralt didn’t want to admit it, but he actually like Dettlaff’s company.

Regis was right, they weren’t terribly different. Dettlaff and Geralt would often find themselves having philosophical discussions about vampires and witchers and would often share experiences. And if they weren't talking, they were sitting in companionable silence or “brooding together” as Regis liked to put it.

It was nice.

But the worst part, the absolutely terribly part that Geralt would _refuse _to admit to himself, to the gods, to anyone, was that…he started to notice other things about Dettlaff too. Things that he rather had not noticed. Things like his growing attraction to the vampire.

It all started one day when Geralt was walking through his vineyard. He had just returned from a contract to eradicate some arachnids that had been terrorizing a neighboring vineyard when he decided to go through his own. After the contract, it came to his attention that he hadn’t really enjoyed his own vineyard. It was late in the afternoon and there was no one around. Geralt made sure to take off his armor but took his silver sword as a precaution. He languidly walked through the rows of grapes, picking at a few as he walked by them. It was so strange, he thought, to be surrounded by so much quiet and by so little disturbance. It was even odder to be walking through his property – a concept he still found hard to wrap his head around. As Geralt turned circulated the vineyard, off into the distance he saw a figure that was ummistakenly Dettlaff. At this point the afternoon had turned into the evening and the only light was that of the night sky. Dettlaff didn’t turn into mist, instead allowing himself to come up on Geralt the old fashioned way.

“It seems you and I are of the same mind,” Dettlaff said with a grin. Geralt chuckled.

“I didn’t know you liked to wander here,” Geralt said, looking into his eyes. _Why didn’t I notice before,_ the witcher thought, _how blue they are?_

Dettlaff searched Geralt’s face for…something and then said,

“There is much you don’t know about me,” he said, “but I hope, in time that will change". Geralt didn’t know what to say so he remained quiet. Dettlaff inched a bit closer and raised his hand to Geralt's face. He softly touched the witchers forehead and chuckled softly.

“You had dirt on your forehead,” he said, smiling good naturedly. Geralt couldn’t breathe. He became aware of how close they were and how good it felt to be touched by him, even in such a simple way. His mind began to wonder how it would feel if Dettlaff touched him anywhere else, what it would feel like to kiss those lips.

Geralt repressed the thoughts and turned sharply, muttering a quick “thanks” and headed in the direction of his home without another word. He refused to look back, fearing what he might do if he allowed himself to look back at those pale blue eyes and succumb to his emotions.

*

After that moment, Geralt couldn’t look at Dettlaff without noticing _everything_.

Like the way his brows furrowed when he was puzzled about human conventions. And the way his face would relax when Regis would visit or the way his voice sounded when laughed. He even noticed how Dettlaff would smile a small smile whenever Geralt entered a room.

It was distracting.

Thankfully Dettlaff didn’t seem offended by their encounter in the vineyard and treated Geralt exactly the same. Geralt, for his part, was now hyper aware of everything he did in relation to the vampire and felt like his growing attraction was becoming uncomfortably obvious. It didn’t help that Dettlaff seemed to have no notion of human customs that included but was not limited to: personal space, etc. The vampire seemed to not notice exactly what his gentle touches were doing to Geralt. It seemed like whenever he got an opportunity to touch Geralt, whether to gently place a stray hair into place or to place a hand on his, he would take it.

It was driving Geralt _mad_.

The worst part was even Regis was noticed. One afternoon after Dettlaff retired to the library, Regis asked Geralt to join him for a night cap. They settled in comfortable silence, passing Mandrake cordial between them when Regis brought it up.

“It seems,” he said cheekily, “Dettlaff has recovered from Syanna’s betrayal”. Geralt decided it was a perfect time to studiously look at the bottle of cordial.

“Hmm,” he replied. Regis chuckled.

“My dear friend, know that I care for you deeply but your impressionable ability to repress your emotions is almost painful to watch,” Regis said causing Geralt to frown.

“What would you have me do?” Geralt said, not one for delaying the point.

“I think,” Regis said cautiously, gesturing for the drink which Geralt passed, “you would do well to acknowledge your feelings and dare I say it, act on it.”

And it seemed so simple hearing it from Regis, but something nagged him in the back of his mind. He stayed silent until he could place it.

“I don’t know if…I’ve felt deeply for…huh, the thing is – "

“Geralt,” Regis said, “Dettlaff is not Yennefer or Triss. He will not leave you wondering if he is devoted to you and he won’t manipulate you as sorceresses are wont to do,” he finished. Geralt let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He contemplated the vampire’s words and then shook his head.

“You make it sound simple,” he said. Regis gave a small smile.

“I think you both deserve to feel love. You’ve both been spurned by love and deserve to find happiness. I see no better place to find it than in each other,” Regis said, “As surprising as it may sound, sometimes love does not have to be terribly difficult.”

*

When Regis retired, Geralt decided to walk through the vineyard again. He had a feeling Dettlaff would be there as well. The sky was pitch black with star’s and a half-moon decorating its surface. The darkness in the vineyard would have been difficult on human eyes but Geralt wasn’t human. Geralt found Dettlaff among the vines, looking thoughtfully at a handful of grapes. When Dettlaff looked up, Geralt took in his blue beyond blue eyes.

“Stealing my profits?” Geralt asked grinning. Dettlaff smirked.

“Admiring them, mostly,” he said, not moving as Geralt approached.

Geralt stood in front of him, looking into his face, admiring the harsh lines of his jaws, the sharpness of his nose, the brightness of his eyes. Geralt knew he could drown in those eyes.

“Had a talk with Regis,” Geralt said. Dettlaff let go of the hanging fruit and raised an eyebrow.

“Not unusual given that he lives here,” Dettlaff deadpanned. Geralt fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“He convinced me to tell you something,” Geralt said, inching his way closer to Dettlaff. Dettlaff remained frozen in place, looking at Geralt contemplatively.

“And what did you need convincing to say?” the vampire asked. Geralt was so close to him that he could feel the huff of breath against his face. 

“Rather show you,” Geralt said, cupping the vampires face.

He leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss started slow, with each man taking their time to map the new terrain they were discovering but then Dettlaff grew impatient and took over the kiss. He grabbed Geralt’s hips and and pushed the witcher closer to him, licking his bottom lip causing the witcher to moan. He took that as an invitation to slip his tongue and soon they were on the ground, with Dettlaff above Geralt, taking his mouth and then moving to kiss his jaw and neck.

Geralt chuckled much to Dettlaff’s amusement.

“What, pray tell, is so amusing” Dettlaff asked, lightly biting Geralt’s neck. The witcher groaned and bucked his hips finding it harder to concentrate as the vampire continue to lick, suck and bite his neck.

“I didn’t think you would kiss me back,” Geralt said sincerely. Dettlaff stopped and looked Geralt squarely in the face. He bent lower and gave him a slow, soft kiss.

“Geralt,” he said, his lips lightly grazing over the witcher’s, “it is as I said, your face was ingrained into my memory from the moment we met, to the day you let me go, to this very moment under the stars".

Geralt didn’t know what to say; instead of using words to convey just how much he felt for the vampire, he surged forward and captured Dettlaff’s lips again.

_Maybe_, he thought, _everything would be just fine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't put this story down and I wanted to share my ramblings. I'm going to make this story three chapters and am already writing chapter 3 so....let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Having a vampire as a lover was far tamer than Geralt anticipated.

After the incident at the vineyard, Dettlaff and Geralt continued their relationship much in the same way they did before if only with a few minor changes. The changes being that now when Geralt walked into a room that Dettlaff was occupying, the vampire would, more often than not, mist in front of him and pull him into a groan inducing kiss. Other changes were the proximity between the two; Dettlaff seemed to enjoy always having some form of contact with Geralt, whether it was holding his hand, touching his hair, grabbing his shoulder, pushing him against a wall and making him a moaning mess again…

Which was all fine and well, in fact it was far better than fine- it was fantastic. But aside from kisses the two hadn’t done _much else_. It made Geralt feel as though he were missing something and he wasn’t sure exactly where to gain information. He could ask Regis about it but Geralt wasn’t sure exactly how to word the question, “Why hasn’t Dettlaff fucked me raw yet?” to his best friend without making the vampire uncomfortable.

It was, to put it simply, a difficult situation.

It also didn’t help that Geralt wasn’t exactly sure what to make of their relationship. They had been at this for weeks and Geralt didn’t know how to broach the topic. He knew he loved Dettlaff, as much as the witcher tried to deny it he had fallen intensely for the blue-eyed vampire and had no intention of letting him go. He had a feeling that Dettlaff felt the same but, once again, didn’t really _know_ how vampires worked.

He decided the second question was probably easier to ask Regis about.

*

Geralt walked into his lab, knowing he would find the grey-haired vampire there, looming over vials, covered in fumes. When Geralt entered, Regis turned to him with a smile.

“Ah Geralt, what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, putting down a vial that held a greenish substance. Geralt sat on the bench near the table and went straight into it.

“It’s about Dettlaff,” he started. Regis quirked an eyebrow.

“Is something the matter? I was under the impression that you two were getting on quite well,” Regis said with a pointed look. Geralt knew that it was due to the time Regis had walked in on Geralt and Dettlaff when they were committing their more _indecent_ kissing sessions.

He coughed.

“No, no it’s not that,” he said, shaking his head, “I feel a bit out of my league here.”

“How so?” the vampire asked, taking a seat next to Geralt.

“I like Dettlaff,” Geralt said.

“Yes, that much is obvious”.

“But,” Geralt said, pointedly ignoring him, “I don’t know how vampires approach relationships and feel like I’m missing something”. Regis looked at him, contemplating. He gave a small smile.

“Ah, I see,” Regis said, nodding, “well, it’s not in my place to tell you what Dettlaff’s intentions are but I can say that he is quite serious about you as well,” Geralt nodded.

“I will say,” Regis continued, “that vampire courting varies from vampire to vampire but one thing is certain – we do love rather fiercely, as I’m sure you’re aware of by now”.

“Hmmm,” Geralt replied.

“My suggestion, my dear friend, would be to talk to Dettlaff about his intentions. I think you’re both hesitant because you’ve both had rather disastrous love affairs and are learning to deal with it…rather poorly,” Regis finished.

“I don’t want to scare him away,” Geralt said truthfully. Regis shook his head, smiling.

“I think you will find that Dettlaff is quite difficult to scare away,” Regis said, chuckling.

*

Geralt was called away to clear a vineyard of archespores and didn’t return to Corvo Bianco until later into the evening. The house was quiet and dark; Geralt walked tiredly to his room, hoping that Dettlaff would be there. He opened the door to find the vampire reading on one of his armchairs. When he entered, Dettlaff looked up and smiled. He shut his book, misted in front of Geralt and planted a kiss.

“Hello,” Geralt said, taking in Dettlaff scent and pressing his forehead against the vampires.

“You’re covered in archespore fluid,” Dettlaff said, crinkling his nose. Geralt chuckled.

“I’ll head over to the river, wanted to see you first,” Geralt said. Dettlaff grinned and gestured Geralt towards a bath.

“No need, I had a bath prepared for you earlier – the water will be cold, however” Dettlaff said; Geralt shrugged and cast Igni into the water until it was steaming.

“Ah, well” Dettlaff said.

“Join me?” Geralt asked, looking at Dettlaff earnestly. Dettlaff looked like he was trapped in a corner, looking from the bath to Geralt.

“No,” he finally said with difficulty and Geralt tried not to look disappointed, “but I can wash your hair if you’d like”. Geralt smiled and nodded, taking off his clothes and entering the bath as Dettlaff watched. Apparently _looking_ wasn’t out of the question. The witcher relaxed into the tub, closing his eyes as he felt Dettlaff’s hands smooth his hair and scratch his scalp. Geralt sighed, feeling content. When he opened his eyes, Dettlaff looked smug.

“Enjoying yourself?” the vampire asked, smirking.

Geralt rolled his eyes but smiled.

“When it comes to you, yes.” Geralt said easily. Dettlaff looked away, sheepish. Geralt smirked at the small victory.

“Dettlaff,” he said seriously when the vampire finished with his hair, “I want to talk to you”. Dettlaff raised an eyebrow and stood back, allowing Geralt to stand in his full glory, dry himself, and change.

“Look,” the witcher said leading Dettlaff to his bed and sitting, “is there a reason you’re holding back? It can’t be because you think I’m not interested,” Geralt said, “Clearly I’m interested”.

Dettlaff grabbed Geralt’s hand, squeezing it.

“Syanna was more than just someone I loved,” Dettlaff explained, “she was my mate and I admit I went into our love affair rather quickly. I do not intend on making the same mistake again”.

“You don’t think,” Geralt started, a bit stung, “that I would betray you like she did?”

“No, Geralt,” Dettlaff said softly, caressing the witcher’s face, “quite the opposite, I think you’re wonderful”. Geralt leaned into the caress and closed his eyes, sighing into the touch. Dettlaff’s hands were addicting.

“I would like to court you properly,” Dettlaff whispered after a beat. Geralt opened his eyes and stared at the vampire.

“Ok,” he said.

“And after courting you properly,” Dettlaff said, his words weighted, “I would ask if you would be my mate”.

Geralt stared at the vampire for a few moments, taking in his words.

“What does it entail?”

“Courting involves me showing you that I am a good partner, protecting you, caring for you. Once the courting is done, then if you accept me as your mate, we would consummate the bond between us.”

“We will get back to the consummation,” Geralt said, causing Dettlaff to smirk, “what about mating?”

“To be a vampire’s mate would mean that you would join my pack and I would be yours. Forever, until death takes one of us.” Dettlaff said seriously. Geralt looked at him and couldn’t help it, he chuckled. He gave Dettlaff a fond look.

“Has anyone ever told you that you can be incredibly intense?” Geralt asked playfully.

Dettlaff looked confused.

“Yes, often, by Regis in fact.” Dettlaff said, causing Geralt to laugh outright.

When Geralt composed himself, Dettlaff grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. Geralt’s chuckles soon turned into moans and he took the opportunity to climb into Dettlaff’s lap. The vampire grabbed the witcher hips and pulling him closely as he kissed Geralt’s lips. Dettlaff paused and gave Geralt a hard, blue stare.

“Geralt,” he said softly, “do you wish me to court you?”

Geralt leaned in, his head against Dettlaff’s.

“Yes,” he sighed, feeling warmth spread through his chest.

Dettlaff growled and surged forward, pulling Geralt into a filthy kiss, bucking his hips against Geralt as he licked and sucked. Geralt gasped when Dettlaff bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood which only caused Dettlaff to lick at it.

“You taste deliciously” Dettlaff whispered. Geralt smirked against his lips. The kiss turned languid with Dettlaff holding Geralt’s face and mapping the inside of the witcher’s mouth with his tongue. When he finished, the vampire sighed.

“I’ll take my leave,” Dettlaff said. Geralt nodded and got off his lap. Dettlaff took one last look at the witcher and then turned to mist.

*

It dawned on Geralt the next morning while he ate breakfast, that he wasn’t exactly sure how this whole “courting” thing was supposed to work out. Dettlaff gave a cursory overview of what it entailed and Geralt found that he, once again, might have to ask Regis for help.

He decided against it, thinking that his vampire friend needed a break from intervening with his relationship. He decided to be a mature adult and look for Dettlaff. The problem was, Dettlaff was no-where to be found. Geralt asked B.B. about the vampire’s whereabouts but that led to a dead end as well.

“Yes, hmmm,” B.B. said, thinking, “I believe I saw him leave the estate before you came for breakfast and I have not seen him return.”

Geralt nodded and decided to go into town and see about a contract he had been meaning to follow up on. He could catch Dettlaff later.

Toussaint was truly a gorgeous place, even the towns with their pastel colors and lively fashions, seemed to be taken from a fairy tale. It sometimes struck Geralt how lucky he was to live in such a beautiful place. He approached the armorers building and greeted him with familiarity.

“Here about the contract,” Geralt said. The armorer seemed taken aback.

“Ah, well you see good sir,” he began, “another has agreed to take it.” Geralt looked at the man incredulously.

“Another witcher?” Geralt asked, doubtfully.

The armorer shrugged.

“That, I cannot say. A man entered, said he would deal with the problem, haggled me out of a fair amount of coin and then left,” the armorer said.

“Alright,” Geralt said, still confused by the situation, “well then, so long I guess.”

After that, Geralt decided to take the long way back to Corvo Bianco in hopes of picking up a contract or two along the way. Once he reached his estate, he had enlisted in a few (albeit annoying) archespore contracts that he would settle during the week.

Dettlaff was waiting for him in the main room. He looked distinctly smug.

“Hello, my love,” Dettlaff said, pulling Geralt into a chaste kiss. When Geralt let go, he noticed the coin pouch that had been placed on the dining table in plain view.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking over Dettlaff’s shoulder.

“I took care of the armorer’s contract,” Dettlaff said proudly, “And I asked for a 300 crown bonus, which he gave.”

Geralt looked at the vampire, astounded and a bit confused.

“That’s…impressive.” Geralt said, surprised and out of his element. Dettlaff looked at him expectantly, “Thank you for taking care of that”.

Dettlaff looked at the witcher curiously and Geralt was sure there was something he was forgetting to do or say.

“I can’t take the reward, it was your work after all,” he finally said. Dettlaff looked crestfallen.

“I see,” he whispered. Geralt stared at the vampire until realization dawned on him.

“Wait, is this part of the courting ritual? If it is, you have to tell me what’s appropriate for me to do to accept you,” Geralt said. Dettlaff nodded, looking less downtrodden, and even grabbed Geralt’s hand bringing it to his lips.

“You must accept my gift,” Dettlaff said, placing Geralt’s hand against his cheek, “as a show that you recognize that I can provide for you and protect you.”

Geralt nodded and grabbed one of Dettlaff’s hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing his palm.

“I accept your gift and thank you Dettlaff,” Geralt said against his palm. Dettlaff stared at Geralt before lunging forward and taking him into passionate kiss. He pulled back quickly, looking sheepish, and then disappeared in a puff of mist. It took a minute before Geralt came to the realization that the vampire had been _embarrassed_. 

He chuckled all the way back to his room.

*

Two days later, Geralt found himself called into the lab.

Regis was pouring over a document when Geralt entered and seemed pleased to see him when he looked up from his work.

“Ah, Geralt! I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here,” he began.

“Not really, I mean you live here Regis – “

“Be that as it may,” Regis said, rolling his eyes, “Dettlaff asked me to provide a few details about the courting ritual so as not to surprise you in the future”.

“He couldn’t tell me himself?” Geralt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My friend, Dettlaff takes courting very seriously and has kept to the rituals in a very strict sense,” Regis explained, “and it would be against decorum for the intended to have the courting ritual explained by the intender,” Regis thought for a moment, “It takes away the illusion of romance, I suppose”.

Geralt was caught between annoyance and fondness for his vampire, he settled for a healthy mixture of both.

“Alright Regis, explain away,” he said.

“Thank you, well as you may or may not know the vampiric courting rituals involve three acts: the first a show of intention, the second a show of care, the third a show of protection, and finally consummation and bonding”.

Geralt didn’t know but he nodded anyways.

“The order with the exception of the first, does not matter. Dettlaff fulfilled the first by declaring his intention and, well, hmmm, keeping things…”

“Just spit it out Regis”.

“Above the belt, so to speak,” he finished looking uncomfortable.

“Great, moving on,” Geralt said to save them both from embarrassment.

“He already showed you that he could protect you by taking on the contract and slaying beast and receiving amply compensation for it” Regis continued.

“Ok, so I’m guessing, next is care?”

“Precisely, my friend. He is planning to show this to you and it is important that you do the following,” Regis explained, “when he offers you food, you must accept and also offer food in return.”

“Sounds simple enough, am I supposed to make him dinner or...?”

“A simple offering from your plate is sufficient enough, I believe,” Regis explained.

“Ok, anything else?” Geralt asked.

“Yes. According to Dettlaff you agreed to the bonding ceremony,” Regis began; Geralt nodded, “you must know that part of the bonding ceremony involves blood exchange”.

“Regis,” Geralt said, slowly, “I don’t want to shock you, but I figured it involved blood given that you’re vampires”.

Regis sighed in exasperation, but he seemed content with Geralt’s reaction.

“I concluded as much, but it is important you understand, so that nothing comes as a surprise,” Regis stated.

“I appreciate it Regis, sorry if it made you uncomfortable,” Geralt said, rubbing his neck. Regis smiled kindly.

“I care about you both dearly, my friend. It is my pleasure,” he assured.

Geralt nodded and clasped Regis’ back. When he let go he took his leave and decided to wander the vine yard. He had a few things to think about.

*

Almost a week passed between his meeting with Regis before Geralt actually saw Dettlaff again. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong when the vampire appeared to him, in the middle of the night, right when Geralt was falling asleep.

“Dettlaff,” Geralt groaned, “we’ve talked about this,” he placed a pillow on top of his face for emphasis. The vampire gently removed the pillow from the witcher’s face and looked at him with a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry my love, I admit I was a bit excited,” Dettlaff confessed, and his expression was so sincere that Geralt couldn’t find it in his heart to stay annoyed.

“Excited?” Geralt asked, sitting up. Dettlaff nodded and took a seat on Geralt bed.

“I have something special planned for tomorrow,” Dettlaff said, taking Geralt’s hand and staring at his palm.

“Oh?”

Dettlaff looked up and smiled.

“Yes,” he said, interlocking their fingers as he spoke, “so I would ask if you could please free your evening if you wish to partake in it”. Geralt nodded, worried that if he spoke, he would spill every single earnest feeling he held. Vampiric rituals aside, the care and sincerity Dettlaff showed him was overwhelming. He wasn’t sure how to accept so much love and care and was afraid of ruining the moment by saying something ridiculous.

“I look forward to it,” Dettlaff said, charming as ever. With that, he let go of the witcher’s hand and disappeared.

Needless to say, it took a while before Geralt could fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt woke up early the next day to a quiet home.

When the witcher sat in the dining hall for breakfast, B.B. approached him to let the witcher know that Regis had gone to town and Dettlaff had given B.B. strict orders to make sure that Geralt was home by early evening.

“Don’t worry B.B.” Geralt said, smiling, “I won’t go too far”. He had planned on going into town himself and picking up a gift for Dettlaff. He had commissioned a whittling kit for the vampire a few days before and wanted to see if it was ready.

“Sir, I should also add that he requested the house be emptied by early evening, so Marlene and I shall take our leave before then. Should you be needing anything, we will be here until late in the afternoon,” B.B. said. Geralt nodded and gave his thanks. As the majordomo left, he quickly finished his breakfast and headed outside. He needed, after all, to be back home soon.

*

Geralt returned to Corvo Bianco a few hours later, Dettlaff’s gift in hand. He placed it on his bed and walked briskly to the lab, hoping to catch Regis back from town. The vampire was no where to be seen. Geralt sighed and decided to get ready, ordering a bath and shedding his armor as it was prepared. By the time he was finished he had an hour until his dinner with Dettlaff.

He felt an uncharacteristic anxiousness in his chest as he dressed. He allowed, for a brief moment, the fear and weight of a mating bond to sink in and worried that he would prove to be just as bad at relationships with Dettlaff as he was before.

He caught a glance at himself in the mirror and took in his too white hair and scarred face and winced. A short knock threw him out of his thoughts. Geralt opened the door to find Regis’ smiling face looking at him.

“My, you clean up quite well, Geralt,” Regis said, passing Geralt and sitting on his mattress. Geralt gave a half hearted smile which Regis, being Regis, noticed immediately.

“Crown for your thoughts?” Regis asked, looking at Geralt attentively.

“Nervous,” Geralt said, taking a seat net to Regis, “can’t help feeling like I’m going to mess this up somehow”. Regis sighed, shaking his head.

“My friend,” Regis began, “I have said this before and I will say it again, what you and Dettlaff have is entirely different from your previous relationships. Dare I even say, it’s far healthier”.

Geralt looked unconvinced.

“Yeah but with Yennefer - “

“You and Yennefer were bound by a wish,” Regis interrupted, “ a sufficiently faulty foundation to a lasting relationship, wouldn’t you say?”. Geralt hummed in agreement but then, not to be beaten easily, said:

“Well, and Triss - “

“Took advantage of your memory loss” Regis said, sounding tired. Geralt look deflated.

“What about Fringilla - “

“Geralt,” Regis said, tone deadpan, “do you _really_ wish to bring Fringilla into this?”

Geralt remained silent.

“You are afraid of the happiness you feel,” Regis said softly, “and you are afraid because you believe you do not deserve it. Cast those thoughts away from your mind. Both you and Dettlaff are incredibly deserving of happiness and I believe it is high time you accept that for yourself”.

Geralt turned away, feeling foolish. Despite his fears, Geralt knew Regis was right; the witcher was afraid of how good it felt with Dettlaff. He was not going to allow his nervousness to ruin the evening. He rubbed his hand against his forehead.

“So…when is this dinner?” Geralt asked. Regis smiled.

“Follow me, my friend, I am to deliver you” Regis said and Geralt, after grabbing the gift, did just that.

*

Geralt followed Regis to the mountain that overlooked Corvo Bianco and the vineyards. On it’s plateau there was a loveseat and a few comfortable blankets set aside next to it. On the blankets lay an assortment of wines and delicacies - Geralt spotted a few of his favorites from where he stood.

The darkness was pierced by dimly lit lanterns decorating a large tree that stood near the loveseat. Dettlaff was no where to be seen but Geralt knew he would be arriving soon. He sat on the loveseat and looked expectantly at Regis. Regis smiled and bowed.

“Enjoy your evening, my friend,” he said and turned to smoke. Geralt looked over the landscape and couldn’t help but smile.

Dettlaff was really, truly, something.

The mountain provided a beautiful view of the vineyard, which only served to remind the witcher of his vampire. He smiled to himself and, as though having summoned Dettlaff with his thoughts, felt warm hands encircle his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug.

“Good evening, my love,” Dettlaff whispered, placing a kiss on Geralt’s neck. Geralt sighed and closed his eyes, basking in Dettlaff’s embrace. Dettlaff swiftly moved from behind him and took a seat next to the witcher, looking intently at his face. Geralt stared at him, feeling his chest filling with emotion and his throat catching at the overwhelming sensation he was experiencing.

“I hope this is to your liking,” Dettlaff said, softly with a hint of shyness. Geralt grabbed the vampires hand and brought it to his lips, giving the vampire a reverent kiss that left no room for misunderstanding.

Geralt looked at the clear blue eyes, so engrossing, so delightful and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said, “it is”. Dettlaff’s searched Geralt’s face and then he surged forward, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. The vampire cupped his face and inched closer, making delighted noises as Geralt wrapped his arms around him. Dettlaff kissed Geralt languidly, luxuriously, savoring each sensation and taste.

He pulled back, giving Geralt light kisses on his cheek.

“I would have you like this,” Dettlaff said against the witchers ear, “for an eternity”.

Geralt pulled back, chuckling as he did so. He looked at the vampire with mirth and adoration plainly written on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” he said. Dettlaff rolled his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled Geralt from the loveseat and motioned for them to sit on the blankets.

They passed the evening enjoying each other; pressed together while drinking wine and feeding each other. Geralt found himself nestled on Dettlaff’s lap and couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy. When they were done, Dettlaff pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Follow me, my love,” he said standing and extending a hand. Geralt followed, grabbing his gift and nudging Dettlaff with the box as they made their way to the estate.

“What is this?” Detttlaff asked, eyeing the box curiously.

“A small gift,” Geralt said. Dettlaff took it hesitantly and gingerly opened it. When he saw what was inside, his face remained frozen. Geralt looked at Dettlaff, a hint of worry marring his features.

“It’s a whittling set,” he said as though Dettlaff didn’t know the already. Dettlaff’s eyes slowly raised to meet Geralt’s and the look he gave Geralt was absolutely filthy.

“Geralt,” he said and _oh_, his voice should not have been that deep. Geralt stayed frozen in his spot and felt warmth pool in his stomach.

“Come,” Dettlaff said and Geralt eagerly followed.

*

Geralt conceded that he thought _a lot_ about sex with Dettlaff. It was impossible not to when the vampire was that striking and charming. However, he now realized just how vanilla his thoughts were compared to the real thing.

Dettlaff had learned a lot in his hundreds of years. And Geralt was eager to find out just how much.

They didn’t reach Geralt’s door before Dettlaff grabbed the witcher and pulled him into a debauched kiss. He stripped Geralt, tearing different articles of clothing as though they offended him. In a show of strength, he lifted Geralt and shoved the man against a wall, still managing never to break the kiss.

Geralt was naked and ready and Dettlaff hadn’t even taken off his gloves.

It was annoying how much it turned Geralt on.

Dettlaff started licking down Geralt’s neck, sucking and biting the exposed skin.

“Tell me, witcher,” Dettlaff said, voice dripping with arousal, “how long have you longed for my cock?” Geralt groaned at the question and Dettlaff chuckled.

“That,” the vampire said teasingly, “was not an answer”.

“Please, Dettlaff,” Geralt said, completely ignoring the question.

“Geralt,” Dettlaff began, rutting against the witcher, “I asked you a question”. Geralt grabbed the vampire’s neck and pulled him forward. Dettlaff leaned in for a kiss but Geralt deflected it and, instead, leaned forward and bit the vampire shoulder.

The gasp that escaped Dettlaff’s lips was rewarding in itself.

“A long damn time,” Geralt said. Dettlaff growled and, not letting go of the witcher, twisted around and deposited him on the bed. He shed his jacket and shirt, moaning as Geralt rubbed his hand against his crotch.

Dettlaff made quick work of his pants, removing them with ease and staring down at Geralt as he watched the witcher confidently grab his hard cock. He moaned as Geralt pumped it in his hand and sounded undone when Geralt grinned up at him and quickly took Dettlaff into his mouth.

“Beautiful,” Geralt heard him whisper. Dettlaff’s hand grasped Geralt’s hair and guided him as he licked and sucked his lovers’ cock. Geralt got lost in what he was doing and could feel how hard and tense the vampire was getting under his ministrations.

Dettlaff pulled Geralt’s hair, momentarily stopping the witcher.

“I want to come inside you,” he said and Geralt was definitely happy to oblige. He removed himself and allowed Dettlaff to guide him down to the bed. He misted away for a few seconds and then was all over Geralt again, touching his body reverently and smirking at Geralt’s pleasure.

“I promise I will make love to you,” the vampire said, “but tonight I mean to fuck you” Geralt was going to reply but then oil slick fingers reached into him and stretched and all Geralt could do was give a broken groan in reply.

Dettlaff worked Geralt with his fingers, lifting the Witcher’s legs over his shoulders while apply kisses to the inside of his thigh. Geralt found that words no longer belonged to him, only soft whine’s and moans. Dettlaff stared down at him, looking smug at the obvious effect he was having on his mate.

“That’s it, my love,” he said in a voice that sent a shiver down Geralt’s spine. Dettlaff watched Geralt’s face unfold as he rubbed his fingers _right there_ and the witcher’s hands shot to his sides, grasping the bed sheets. Sweat dripped down Geralt’s body as he felt his pleasure rising, his dick obscenely hard and leaking. Dettlaff removed his fingers and Geralt could feel the tip of Dettlaff cock teasing him.

“Dettlaff please,” Geralt moaned, eyes half lidded, voice strained from want. Dettlaff stared at Geralt’s face as he slowly entered him, the intimacy of his eyes gazing deeply into his own not being missed by the witcher. Dettlaff hissed as he filled Geralt, closing his eyes briefly and biting his lips.

Geralt, having found some of his senses, smirked at Dettlaff.

“Come on,” he said, impatiently, “fuck me”. Dettlaff raised an eyebrow but did not relent, he continued to slowly go in and out.

Geralt rolled his eyes and grabbed Dettlaff bringing him down into a kiss. He turned his head towards the vampire’s ear.

“I’ve been thinking about this for months,” he said, knowing his voice sounded wrecked, “I’ve been thinking about having you like this, shoved deep inside me, pounding into me and showing me I’m yours”

Dettlaff moaned and Geralt grinned as the vampire quickened his pace. Dettlaff grabbed the bed frame with one hand and used the other to cup Geralt cheek.

“Such a tease, my love,” he said and then pressed a particularly well aimed shove deep into the witcher - making the man a moaning mess.

Dettlaff’s pace was relentless, he thrust deep and hard as Geralt moaned. The vampire took Geralt’s cock in his hand, matching the movements of his wrist with his thrusts.

“Mine” Dettlaff growled, staring down at Geralt. Geralt tried to form words but stopped short of it - Dettlaff’s thrusts making him incoherent.

“Y - yes,” he managed, feeling his pleasure build up. Dettlaff gasped in response, fucking the witcher and looking positively feral. He pulled the witcher towards him with one arm, and Geralt had just enough sense to wrap his legs around the vampire.

He pressed his face against Geralt’s neck and bit down, coming as he did so. Geralt shuddered at the pleasurable intensity of it and felt his own release coming quickly. Dettlaff stroked him and before Geralt came he gave an answering bite to Dettlaff’s shoulder, breaking skin. He shuddered and slumped against the vampire, feeling Dettlaff’s blood trickle down his chin. Dettlaff chuckled and lowered Geralt on the bed - pulling out and lying next to the witcher. He touched Geralt’s face, looking at him as though he were something precious.

“My mate,” he whispered, looking at Geralt with wonder. Geralt stared at him and lifted himself up to his elbows, pressing a bloody kiss on Dettlaff’s lips.

“My vampire,” he said, nuzzling his face against Dettlaff’s cheek. Dettlaff sighed and smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on Geralt’s lips. He playfully pushed Geralt back and placed his head against his mate’s chest, sighing deeply.

“Comfortable?” Geralt teased. Dettlaff smirked.

“Immensely,” Dettlaff replied. The vampire grabbed Geralt’s hand and brought it to his mouth with a kiss.

Geralt looked down at Dettlaff and smiled. He took in the vampire’s serene expression, his blue beyond blue eyes, and felt like he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey this has been! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! If you want to send me prompts or just talk, you can find me on tumblr: https://oversharingskeptic.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'm thinking of hosting a prompt competition? Like the top five prompt submissions will get the stories as gifts here on Ao3? If that sounds like something you're interested in let me know :)


End file.
